


Сложи из этих осколков слово "Счастье"

by Bohe_Mienne



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dancer Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, M/M, club
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 04:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohe_Mienne/pseuds/Bohe_Mienne
Summary: Он не может даже сказать, когда точно это началось — его странное отношение к Донхёку. Он даже не может его нормально охарактеризовать: это не влюбленность и уж тем более не простое влечение. Просто было в этом парне что-то, что, несмотря на его язвительность и ершистость, вызывало желание быть рядом.





	Сложи из этих осколков слово "Счастье"

— Твою мать, Донхёк, я же просил!

Ренджун швыряет в него заранее приготовленной одеждой, стоит Донёхку, раздеваясь на ходу, появиться на пороге гримерной. Он не опоздал, и Ренджун был бы даже благодарен, если бы не открывающаяся его взгляду россыпь засосов на бронзовой коже от шеи до груди. Это не запрещено контрактом, но Ренджун не смог бы стать хорошим менеджером, если бы не был хорошим психологом. Публика в клубе бывает разная, и если кого-то подобное только заводит, то других может и разозлить. А значит, будет злиться и Ренджун: не из-за жалоб, нет. Просто он терпеть не может таких посетителей: считающих, что если платят деньги, то имеют право на всё. Имеют право на Донхёка. И совершенно не хочется признавать, что подобные собственнические мысли кажутся слишком знакомыми.

Ренджун, сложив руки, наблюдает, как Донхёк переодевается, и думает, что на самом деле ему повезло. Донхёк беспроблемный и никогда его не подводит, если не считать вот таких вот мелких разногласий. С клиентами Донхёк никогда не спит: у него есть гордость и самоуважение, в отличие от многих других. Ему нравится внимание, нравится стоять на сцене и ловить горящие возбуждением взгляды. Ощущать свою власть и привлекательность. Но в том, что Донхёк выше того, чтобы спать с посетителями, Ренджун убедился ещё в самом начале работы, когда они потеряли постоянного клиента из-за колкого и не самого цензурного замечания Донхёка в ответ на не самое приличное и не самое дешевое предложение. Наверное, это и был тот момент, когда Ренджун понял, что они сработаются.

— Давай без нотаций, лучше помоги мне уложить волосы, я не успеваю.

Донхёк плюхается на стул перед зеркалом, пытаясь сделать легкий, но соблазнительный макияж, пока Ренджун колдует над его волосами. Он убирает несколько прядей от лица, закрепляя их лаком, и уже собирается отложить расческу, когда взгляд цепляется за засос в изгибе шеи. Ренджун медленно обводит след пальцем: так легко представить, как Донхёка целовали — вот так, стоя за его спиной, прижав за бёдра к себе и прикусывая тонкую кожу в вырезе футболки, получая в награду шумный вздох. Донхёк шумный, Ренджун знает. Шумный и несдержанный, и он не сомневается, что в постели тот ведёт себя так же.

— Подай мне консилер, — хрипло просит он, когда понимает, что держит руку на чужой коже слишком долго. — Попытаюсь хоть немного привести тебя в божеский вид.

Засосы на шее Донхёка скрывает слой тональника, а мысли Ренджуна — вязкое разочарование. Он сам не знает, из-за чего. Возможно просто от жизни. Но его собственные чувства не имеют значения, пока публика, сидящая в зале, довольна. Пока Донхёк, изгибающийся на сцене, срывает аплодисменты и одобрительный свист. Вот кто-кто, а зрители из клуба, когда выступает Донхёк, точно не уходят разочарованными. Ренджун бросает короткий взгляд на сцену, чтобы убедиться, что все идёт нормально, и возвращается к своим делам.

Все идёт нормально ровно до того момента, пока Донхёк не спускается со сцены: уже видя направляющегося ему наперерез мужчину, Ренджун знает, чем это кончится.

— Сколько?

— Сколько чего? — фыркает Донхёк и складывает руки на груди. — Километров дистанции между нами? Пара-тройка, будьте так любезны.

Ренджун видит, как сужаются глаза мужчины, когда он, напротив, шагает ближе, толкая Донхёка к стене. Тот смотрит все с тем же вызовом, но заметно напрягается — Ренджун отмечает это по пальцам, вцепившимся в предплечья и сильнее обычного сведённым бровям.

— Ты не выглядишь таким уж недоступным, знаешь, — посетитель кивает на виднеющиеся сквозь вырез съехавшей блузки засосы на чужой груди. — Так что хватит ломаться и набивать себе цену.

— Прошу прощения, — Ренджун подходит к ощетинившемуся Донхёку, чуть оттесняя не ожидавшего этого мужчину. — Я его менеджер и, если вы не возражаете, предпочёл бы сам вести подобные разговоры. Пожалуйста, пройдемте со мной.

Он слышит, как выдыхает за его спиной Донхёк, и ведёт послушно следующего за ним посетителя к выходу, передавая на руки охране с наказом больше не пускать. Ренджун даже не дожидается, пока у того изымут клубную карту — процедура привычная и его присутствия давно не требует. Так что он не тратит на это время: есть кое-что, что сейчас намного важнее.

— Твоя личная жизнь слишком влияет на твою работу!

Дверь гримерной захлопывается за ним с громким стуком, но Донхёк даже не вздрагивает. Только бросает на него через зеркало короткий взгляд и продолжает снимать макияж.

— Конечно, это не первый раз, да и предъявить тебе никто ничего не имеет права, но неужели тебе самому не надоело?

— По-моему, ты как раз сейчас и занимаешься тем, что предъявляешь мне претензии, — кривит губы Донхёк. — Спасибо, конечно, за помощь, хотя это все равно твоя работа.

— Я тебе не телохранитель, знаешь ли.

Донхёк окидывает выразительным взглядом его не самым крепким образом сложенную фигуру, и Ренджун закатывает глаза на неозвученное, но и без слов понятное «да уж я вижу».

— Давай, поехали уже. Если тебе бессонные ночи не в напряг, то мне очень хочется домой, в свою кроватку и видеть десятый сон.

— Молочко на ночь выпить не забудь, — язвит Донхёк, но послушно следует за ним к выходу.

Отвозить Донхёка домой дело настолько же обыденное, что и отбивать его у позволяющих себе лишнее посетителей, даже если «отвезти домой» означает «высадить на перекрёстке у круглосуточного магазина». Первое время Ренджун пытался спорить, но потом махнул рукой: сопровождать Донхека от двери до двери действительно не входит в его обязанности. Даже если иногда он думает, что ему было бы спокойнее, если бы он знал, где тот живет. Но он не имеет права настаивать, поэтому просто поджимает губы, когда Донхёк вылезает из машины, не отрываясь от телефона, в котором с улыбкой печатает кому-то ответ, и не удостаивая его взглядом.

— И тебе спокойной ночи, — бормочет Ренджун закрывшейся двери и делает музыку погромче, только вот мысли она все равно не заглушает.

Он не может даже сказать, когда точно это началось — его странное отношение к Донхёку. Он даже не может его нормально охарактеризовать: это не влюбленность и уж тем более не простое влечение. Просто было в этом парне что-то, что, несмотря на его язвительность и ершистость, вызывало желание быть рядом. Вызывало глупую ревность и смиренное понимание, что он сам такому как Донхёк точно не пара. Ренджун слишком обычный, слишком скучный и ничем не выделяющийся для того, кто привык как к наркотику к чужому вниманию и восхищению. Он не знает, что именно Донхёк ищет в отношениях, но пока все эти парни, с которыми он встречается, способны дать ему то, в чем он нуждается, всё в порядке.

Во всяком случае, именно так думает Ренджун до тех пор, пока не видит Донхёка в следующий раз.

— Что. Это. Такое.

Если ещё недавно Ренджун считал, что хуже покрытого засосами тела ничего быть не может, то только потому, что не ожидал увидеть это тело, покрытое синяками.

— Ли Донхёк, — Ренджун сглатывает и пытается заставить голос дрожать чуть меньше. — Объясни.

— Ничего особенного, — Донхёк упрямо избегает его взгляда, но все же нехотя признаётся. — Просто очередной парень узнал, кем я работаю.

— Ничего особенного? Хочешь сказать, это не в первый раз?

У Ренджуна слабеют ноги и голова кругом. Он хватается за крышку стола и медленно опускается на чужое место перед зеркалом.

— Первый, — качает головой Донхёк, — до этого меня просто молча бросали. До подобного не доходило, знаешь ли.

Ренджун прячет лицо в ладонях и делает несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов, отрешённо отмечая шорох одежды на фоне. Донхёк ещё и танцевать собрался в таком состоянии?

— Прекрати, — чуть резче, чем хотелось, прерывает его Ренджун и трёт пальцами виски, — я отменю выступление. Ты не пойдёшь на сцену в таком состоянии.

— Объясни это всем тем, кто сидит в зале. Или ты хочешь платить неустойку? Извини, но я пас.

Ренджун поднимает голову и переводит взгляд на стоящего у дивана Донхёка: без рубашки, в одних джинсах на тонкой талии. На спине следов побоев нет, но даже так он все равно не представляет, во что одевать своего подопечного.

— Повернись ко мне. Ли Донхёк, — повторяет Ренджун с нажимом, когда не получает никакой реакции, — посмотри на меня.

Ему приходится встать со своего места и развернуть лицо Донхека к себе, сжав пальцами подбородок. Донхёк шипит, и Ренджун тут же отдергивает руку, бормоча извинения. Вместо этого берет чужое лицо в ладони и закусывает губу, оценивая тяжесть повреждений. Осторожно проводит большим пальцем по чуть опухшей скуле — Донхёк больше не дергается, только слизывает капельку крови из лопнувшей ранки в уголке рта. Плохо.

— Лицо пострадало больше всего, — вздыхает Ренджун и хмурится сильнее. — Как ты собираешься выступать? И что я говорил о том, что твоя личная жизнь слишком влияет на работу?

«Слишком влияет на меня», — хочется добавить ему, но он, конечно же, этого не делает.

— Ну уж извини, — цедит Донхёк, — что я как-то не предусмотрел, что моя личная жизнь может поднять на меня руку. Или хочешь сказать, мне всегда стоило быть к этому готовым?

— Да! Тебе, Донхёк — да, — слова срываются с языке прежде, чем Ренджун успевает осознать. — Найди уже себе кого-нибудь, кто будет тебя любить, а не просто трахать!

На самом деле Ренджун давно мечтал это сказать. Так давно, что не жалеет ни о чем, даже когда Донхёк зло толкает его к двери, припечатывая презрительным:

— Найди себе хоть кого-нибудь.

Ренджун смотрит в ответ спокойно и почти равнодушно, отведя взгляд только для того, чтобы отметить: старые засосы ещё не сошли с груди и шеи Донхёка, красуясь рядом со свежими синяками как издевательское напоминание о том, что удовольствие и боль — не более чем две стороны одной медали.

— Первое мне не светит, а второе без первого мне не нужно, — отрешенно произносит Ренджун, обводя взглядом родинки на чужой коже. Донхёк, кажется, более-менее успокаивается, не встречая агрессии в ответ, и послушно садится на стул, на который Ренджун указывает ему кивком.

— Поиграешь сегодня в гейшу. Иначе как макияжем эту красоту не скроешь.

Ренджун не визажист, у него чуть подрагивают пальцы, когда он растушёвывает ярко-красную помаду на губах Донхёка, маскируя ссадины. На скулы ложатся румяна поверх плотного слоя тональника, и Ренджун думает, что если не знать, что они есть, из зала невозможно будет разглядеть повреждения.

— Закрой глаза, — просит он и наклоняется ближе, со вздохом открывая подводку. У него никогда не получалось обращаться с этой штукой, а испортить всё кривыми стрелками совсем не хочется. Он приближается почти вплотную, настолько, что может почувствовать дыхание Донхёка на своём лице, крепче сжимает кисточку и прикусывает кончик языка, старательно выводя насколько возможно ровную линию.

— Всё? — нетерпеливо интересуется Донхёк, и Ренджун против воли переводит взгляд на неприлично яркие губы.

— Да, — запоздало отвечает он. — Можешь открыть глаза, я посмотрю.

Ренджун придирчиво осматривает свою работу и в конце концов кивает:

— Сойдёт. Займись пока волосами, а я найду тебе кимоно.

Ренджун хвалит себя за предусмотрительность и за то, что в нужный момент под рукой есть практически всё. После того, как однажды Донхёк потребовал у него туфли на платформе сорок-какого-то размера, Ренджун не удивляется уже ничему.

Вместо этого он любуется плавными движениями танцора, отмечая все же некоторую скованность, и осуждающе вздыхает. Даже если он понимает, что Донхёк был прав и они не могли позволить себе отменить выступление, Ренджун бы лучше влез в долги, но заплатил неустойку. Это лучше, чем видеть, как Донхёк закусывает губу — на первый взгляд соблазнительно, но чуть заметно морщась от боли. Ренджуну хочется помочь хоть чем-то. Ренджуну хочется, чтобы Донхёк расслабился и позволил позаботиться о себе. Ренджуну хочется, чтобы Донхёк открылся ему чуть больше, даже если он и так знает его — его настоящего — лучше, чем кто-либо. Ренджуну страшно, что это окажется для него слишком. Что он увязнет ещё глубже. Ренджуну хочется говорить о своих желаниях и страхах, но когда Донхёк возвращается в гримерную и, не глядя на него, садится напротив зеркала стирать слегка размазавшиеся помаду и подводку, говорит Ренджун совсем не об этом.

— Я довезу тебя сегодня до дома.

— Не стоит, — невозмутимо отрезает Донхёк. — То, что тот козел оказался редкостной дрянью, не значит, что он маньяк.

Ренджун кивает самому себе, будто именно такого ответа и ожидал, и устало закидывает рюкзак на плечо.

— Знаешь, — помолчав несколько секунд, все же произносит он — неохотно, словно то, что собирается сказать, даётся ему с большим трудом. — Я понимаю, что ты уже большой мальчик и не нуждаешься в советах такого ничтожного в твоих глазах человека вроде меня. И я действительно тебе не телохранитель, не нянька и даже не друг. Поэтому, пожалуйста, не приходи ко мне больше, если это не касается работы.

Донхёк сидит, не двигаясь, и Ренджуну бы порадоваться, что его наконец слушают, только он все равно видит, как играют желваки на чужом лице. Но он никак не реагирует на чужую сдерживаемую злость, только бросает равнодушное:

— Жду тебя в машине.

Возможно, это его шанс повысить свой уровень профессионализма. Потому что сейчас, чувствуя, как что-то разбивается внутри, назвать себя профессионалом Ренджун точно не может.

Но глубоко внутри, на самой глубине, под этими осколками, он чувствует спокойствие. До четверга теперь Донхёку в клубе появляться не нужно, а значит, Ренджун не увидит его целых три дня. Он решает провести выходные лучшим образом: не выходя из дома дальше, чем в магазин за едой, которую можно будет приготовить и съесть под какое-нибудь бессмысленное телешоу. Не видясь ни с кем, но созвонившись с друзьями, чтобы узнать последние новости. Ренджун не любит распространяться о собственных проблемах, но не испытывает зато никаких трудностей в том, чтобы выслушать других. Он как раз идёт из магазина домой, ускоряя шаг под усиливающимся дождём, и смеётся над очередной глупой историей Ченлэ, когда смех резко застревает в горле вместе с планами на последний из оставшихся выходных.

— Извини, — бормочет он в трубку, — я перезвоню тебе позже.

Донхёк сидит на заборе около его дома, в серой толстовке и надвинутом на глаза капюшоне. Такой Донхёк нравится Ренджуну намного меньше. Не потому, что не выглядит таким же привлекательным, как на сцене, а потому что заставляет осколки разбитого сердца вспарывать внутренности с удвоенной силой.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

Он раскрывает над Донхёком зонт, отмечая, что парень уже успел промокнуть, пока ждал его. А в том, что ждёт тот именно его, у Ренджуна сомнений нет.

— Я же, кажется, просил не беспокоить меня, если это не связано с работой.

По-хорошему, Ренджуну бы сейчас развернуться и уйти, все равно они увидятся завтра в клубе, но Донхёк передергивает плечами и отводит взгляд, и Ренджун слишком заинтригован: никогда раньше он не видел смущенного Донхёка.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты сходил со мной кое-куда. Сможешь?

Донхёк выглядит так, будто и сам уже сомневается, что прийти сюда было хорошей идеей. Ренджун вздыхает.

— Вообще-то у меня выходной. И мы, кажется, решили, что я не обязан иметь дело с твоими личными делами.

— У тебя были планы? Кого-то ждёшь? — Донхёк только сейчас обращает внимание на пакет с продуктами в его руке.

— А разве не ты ещё недавно советовал мне найти кого-то? — язвит Ренджун, но буквально тут же жалеет об этом. Донхёк поджимает губы, слишком гордый для того, чтобы взять свои слова назад или хотя бы извиниться, и почти сразу же абсолютно не гордо шмыгает носом. Ну вот и что ему, Ренджуну, делать, если тот заболеет?

— Хорошо, — сдаётся он. — Пошли.

Донхёк мешкает несколько секунд, пока до него доходит смысл слов, а затем поднимается с насиженного места. Ренджун все так же держит над ними зонт, неудобно вытягивая руку чуть выше обычного и подстраиваясь под чужой шаг. Мысль о том, что можно было подняться домой и взять ещё один, приходит с запозданием — когда Донхёк давит смешок и берётся за ручку.

— Давай я понесу.

Ренджун недовольно морщит нос, но уступает: так действительно удобнее, а он не имеет ни малейшего понятия о том, как далеко им идти. Осознание накрывает, когда он видит знакомый магазин на углу улицы, где всегда высаживает Донхёка. Остатки сердца делают кульбит и застревают комом где-то в горле. Что должно было случиться, чтобы Донхёк не то что пустил, а сам привёл его к себе домой?

— Прошу мне, только не говори, что тебе нужна помощь, чтобы спрятать труп, — осипшим голосом бормочет Ренджун, и Донхёк бросает на него непонимающий взгляд. Он смеётся, когда наконец понимает, что Ренджун имеет в виду, но в этом смехе не слышно ни грамма веселья.

— Нет. Я действительно не хотел, чтобы ты видел, где я живу, но... В общем, ты поймёшь.

И Ренджун действительно понимает. Он не знает, почему вообще решил, что Донхёк — богатенький мальчик. Он в принципе ничего не знал о его жизни за пределами клуба: увлечения, учеба или работа, семья — Ренджун не имел ни малейшего понятия ни о чем из этого, хотя, конечно, не мог согласиться, что это исключительно его вина. Донхёк не пускал дальше им самим обозначенных границ, и теперь Ренджун догадывался, почему. Квартира была не просто маленькой — Ренджун и сам жил далеко не в хоромах, — она была не в лучшем состоянии: обшарпанные стены, разводы на потолке и потертый местами пол. Если бы нужно было охарактеризовать это жильё одним словом, Ренджун бы, не задумываясь, сказал: «бедное». До ужаса бедное и абсолютно не сопоставимое с Донхёком. Хотя сейчас, в обычной серой толстовке и поношенных кедах тот не казался настолько уж неуместным в этой квартире. «Логично, — думает Ренджун, -— это же его дом».

— Я отнесу твой зонт в ванную, — между делом замечает Донхек. — Не забудь потом.

— Переоденься в сухое, — запоздало спохватывается Ренджун, — ты промок, пока ждал меня, а тебе выступать завтра. У тебя есть чайник?

— На кухне.

Донхёк кивает куда-то в нужном, видимо, направлении, не отрываясь от поиска футболки. Чайник — вместе с газовой плитой на две конфорки — действительно обнаруживается на кухне, и Ренджун ставит кипятиться воду, а рядом — греться молоко. Купленное им полчаса назад в магазине какао оказывается как нельзя кстати. Хотя бы потому, что какао создано для того, чтобы пить его в компании кого-нибудь, тем более когда на улице идёт дождь.

Донхёк заглядывает на кухню, озадаченный, видимо, его долгим отсутствием, и удивленно замирает на пороге, когда видит, чем он занимается. Однако вторую чашку достать догадывается сам, не дожидаясь, пока Ренджун попросит. Какао обжигает пальцы и язык, когда он делает небольшой глоток, устроившись на чужом диване. Ренджун осматривается вокруг, улыбаясь, когда взгляд натыкается на батарею мягких игрушек на этом же диване, плакат Майкла Джексона на стене напротив, а на столе, который явно является одновременно и обеденным, и письменным, потому что на крохотной кухоньке данный предмет мебели отсутствовал за неимением места, — стопку тетрадей и несколько текстовыделителей. Ренджун даже думает, что эта квартира, несмотря на скудную обстановку и напрашивающийся ремонт, по-своему милая и, пожалуй, похожа на хозяина: неприветливая на первый взгляд, оказывается уютной и домашней.

— Ты поэтому не хотел, чтобы я знал, где ты живешь? — наконец задаёт Ренджун главный вопрос. — Чтобы я не видел, как ты живёшь?

— Из всех моих знакомых здесь был только Тэён-хён. Парень с другой работы. Я бы и ему не признался, но он та ещё зараза и все равно бы вывел меня на чистую воду, — фыркает Донхёк, а Ренджун чувствует внезапный укол досады: наверняка один из осколков внутри слишком сильно впился в тело.

— Тогда почему ты позвал меня? И почему сейчас? — хмурится он, силясь понять логику Донхёка, даже если заранее знает, что это бесполезно.

— Я смирился с хёном, но перед тобой было стыдно, — сдавленно признается Донхёк, подтягивая колени к груди и устраивая на них подбородок. — Намного более стыдно, чем перед кем-либо. А почему сейчас... — они ненадолго замолкают: Донхёк — пытаясь подобрать правильные слова, Ренджун — переваривая услышанное. — Просто ты слишком хороший. Идеальный мальчик, которого в школе наверняка всем ставили в пример. Напоминание о том, что мне никогда не прикоснуться к этому образу.

Ренджун не очень понимает, что это за бред в голове Донхёка и откуда он там взялся, но он делает самый честный взгляд, на который только способен, и берет Донхёка за руку.

— Как видишь, прикоснуться можно. Так что не выдумывай. А насчёт школы, — он повышает голос, не позволяя перебить себя, — можешь не верить, но на нас как раз жаловались чаще других. Просто Ченлэ с Яняном, в отличие от меня, были недостаточно сообразительными, чтобы не дать себя поймать, — Ренджун смеётся над выражением лица Донхёка, забавным и милым одновременно в так и читающемся на нем ошарашенном недоумении. — В общем, это было к тому, — заканчивает он, с улыбкой сжимая чужую руку в своей, — что не ты один кажешься со стороны другим человеком. Но все-таки, почему именно сейчас?

Донхёк отворачивается, выдёргивая руку, и Ренджуну приходится приложить усилие, чтобы не выдать сожаления.

— Потому что я хотел поговорить до работы. В домашней обстановке. Когда ты сказал мне в тот раз, что я считаю тебя недостойным своего внимания... Я ведь действительно только тогда осознал, что это то, как ты меня видишь. Я должен был показать тебе, что на самом деле все наоборот.

Ренджун думает, что, возможно, если бы он знал историю жизни Донхёка с малых лет, его отношений с родителями и друзьями, он бы мог почувствовать. Мог бы догадаться раньше, что тот себя за что-то наказывает, подсознательно ища отношения, в которых не мог бы быть счастлив.  
Он не уверен, что это подходящий момент для собственного признания, но другого настолько удобного случая, столь искреннего разговора у них может больше не быть, поэтому он все же решается.

— По правде говоря... я думал о том, чтобы уволиться.

Донхёк замирает на несколько секунд, смотрит, не моргая, в одну точку, прежде чем кивнуть. Ренджун успевает заметить усмешку на его губах.

— Что, неужели даже тебе я настолько неприятен? Хотя... после того, что ты узнал сегодня, это, наверное, логично.

— Донхёк, послушай, — Ренджуну приходится встать с дивана и развернуть упорно избегающего его взгляда Донхёка за плечо к себе. — То, что ты делаешь на сцене — это искусство. Ты ведь не продаёшь своё тело, ты, черт побери, даже не раздеваешься. Почему мне должно быть неприятно? Что за бред. Ты воплощение эстетики. Даже здесь, в обычной толстовке и в однушке с обшарпанными стенами, — он слабо дергает уголком губ, когда Донхёк недоверчиво фыркает, но все равно при этом самодовольно улыбается. Остаётся только гадать, как в нем уживаются эти две противоположности.

— Тогда почему?

Ренджун тяжело вздыхает и садится рядом, плечом к плечу, хотя хочется убежать не то что на другой конец комнаты — на другую планету. Куда угодно, где не пришлось бы признаваться в том, в чем он надеялся не признаться никогда.

— Потому что я устал. Устал выслушивать десятки предложений каждый вечер, с подробным описанием того, за что именно все эти мужики готовы заплатить. Устал видеть, как они смотрят на тебя. Устал быть свидетелем твоих собственных похождений. Прости. Но уровень моего профессионализма не соответствует требуемому.

— Что? — удивленно поднимает брови Донхёк. — Но мне казалось, все было хорошо? Знаю, что доставлял тебе проблемы, но...

Ренджун смеётся, нервно и надломленно. «Ты даже не представляешь, какие», — думает он.

— Помнишь, ты в прошлый раз посоветовал мне найти кого-нибудь? Возможно, если я оставлю эту работу, я смогу это сделать.

— Ренджун, — стонет Донхёк и утыкается лбом в колени, — забудь, пожалуйста. Мне тогда было слишком стыдно, и я был слишком зол, чтобы думать, что говорю.

Ренджун хмыкает и внимательно смотрит, прежде чем все же тихо признаться.

— Полагаю, мы оба тогда сказали именно то, что думали. Возможно, чуть резче, чем следовало, но...

— По крайней мере, ты не назвал меня шлюхой.

Ренджун дёргается, когда понимает, что Донхёк снова закрывается от него. Что ж, глупо было считать, словно из-за того, что его позвали в гости, что-то изменится.

— Тогда мне начать искать другого менеджера? Кого-то, кто смог бы выполнять твои обязанности, — равнодушно предлагает Донхёк, а Ренджун задыхается от вставших в горле комом слов. — Почему ты молчишь? Мне казалось, ты сказал, что уже обдумал это.

— Я задыхаюсь, Донхёк, — он давится признанием, но это единственный ответ, который он может дать, хотя очень хочется крикнуть отчаянное «нет!» Нет, я не готов к тому, что кто-то другой будет рядом с тобой, будет видеть тебя таким, каким видел только я. Нет, я... — Задыхаюсь, Донхек, — вместо этого повторяет он. — Из-за тебя. Прости за эти чувства, я не должен был...

Ренджун чувствует на себе ошарашенный взгляд, но не находит смелости его встретить. Если раньше он думал, что отношения между ними не могут стать ещё более неловкими, то только потому, что не ожидал, что когда-нибудь окажется в подобной ситуации: у Донхёка дома, признавшийся в своих чувствах и абсолютно разбитый.

— Но... я же увижу тебя завтра? — в конце концов сдавленно произносит наконец Донхёк, и Ренджун уверенно кивает.

— Конечно. Я тебя не брошу.

«Извини, — осколком под рёбра, — именно это я собираюсь сделать».

Ренджун не представляет, как вести себя на следующий день после того, как неловко сбежал от Донхёка, забыв-таки свой зонт. Сидя в гримерной и дожидаясь Донхёка, он чувствует себя ещё более неловко, чем сутки назад у него дома. Ренджун гадает, как тот будет теперь себя вести с ним: снова закроется? Станет игнорировать? Демонстрировать неприязнь? Что сделает, когда...

— Приём!

Ренджун вздрагивает, когда у него перед лицом щёлкают пальцами, и поднимает голову. Донхёк стоит напротив, с лёгкой улыбкой протягивая ему зонт, и выглядит так, будто вчера совсем ничего не случилось.

— Я же говорил: не забудь, — недовольно тянет он, и Ренджун под этим взглядом чувствует себя почти виноватым.

— Прости, вылетело из головы. Да и дождь к тому времени почти кончился.

На самом деле он даже не помнит, как дошёл до дома, что уж там говорить про дождь. Но Донхёку об этом знать совершенно не обязательно.

— Переодевайся, — вместо этого говорит он. — Принести тебе кофе?

Донхёк качает головой, но поход в другой конец коридора до автомата — лучший способ сбежать из гримерки, поэтому Ренджун берет себе капучино и морщится: слишком сладко.  
Он ещё раз проверяет зал и сцену, хотя сделал это ещё до прихода Донхёка: не то пытается создать хотя бы видимость собственного профессионализма, не то оттягивает возвращение в гримерку. И это было правильное решение, понимает Ренджун, потому что от вида Донхёка в обычных облегающих чёрных брюках, заправленной в них белой рубашке и с небрежно растушеванными серыми тенями кожа покрывается мурашками.

— Знаешь, — поправляет укладку Донхёк и бросает на него мимолетный взгляд через зеркало, — я только сейчас осознал, что ты почти никогда не смотришь мои выступления.

Ренджун устало вздыхает и, прикрыв глаза, прислоняется к стене.

— Я, конечно, мазохист, но не настолько.

«Давай не будем об этом. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, по...»

— То есть... ты вчера сказал правду?

Ренджун вздрагивает, когда голос Донхёка звучит неожиданно близко, а сладковатые нотки парфюма дразняще щекочут нос.

— Ты не веришь? — выходит почему-то шёпотом, но Ренджун ничего не может поделать: прямо сейчас он абсолютно не контролирует своё тело.

— Хорошие мальчики не должны влюбляться в таких, как я.

От того, как звучит слово «влюбляться» из уст Донхёка, Ренджуна буквально потряхивает.

— Кажется, мы уже выяснили, насколько я хороший.

Ренджун действительно чувствует себя плохим — восхитительно плохим, когда Донхёк подаётся вперёд и прижимается к его губам в неожиданном поцелуе. Он даёт себе десять секунд, чтобы насладиться мягкими прикосновениями. Донхёк целует до болезненного осторожно, совсем не так, как Ренджун себе тысячу раз представлял — возможно, потому что чувствует, как его трясёт. От близости чужого тела тепло и слишком волнительно, но Ренджун все же находит в себе силы оттолкнуться от стены и упереться руками в грудь Донхёка.

— Иди на сцену, — спокойно произносит он, не поднимая головы, даже если внутри все сводит от желания сжать чужую рубашку только сильнее, притянуть к себе ближе и всего один раз в жизни позволить хотя бы просто попробовать запретный плод.  
От того, что Донхёк, не споря, послушно покидает гримёрку, в горле противно першит.

Ренджун злится — на Донхёка, но больше на себя: за то, что не выдержал, признался, загнал их отношения в тупик. Злится на всех этих осточертевших мужиков в зале, не способных держать член в штанах: он не сомневается, что снова кто-нибудь из них подойдёт-таки к Донхёку, стоит тому спуститься со сцены. Так происходит всегда, он привык, но сегодня в нем бурлит желание высказать все, что он думает. Одним нарушением профессиональной этики больше, одним меньше — какая уже разница?  
Ренджун ненавязчиво оттесняет Донхёка себе за спину до того, как тот успевает что-то ответить на очередное предложение провести вместе ночь, и складывает руки на груди, глядя на посетителя снизу вверх.

— Простите, конечно, но мой артист не шлюха. А если вы ищите бордель, могу подсказать адресок — тут недалеко.

Донхёк сзади испуганно дергает его за рубашку, но Ренджун не обращает на него внимания, не отрывая настойчивого взгляда от посетителя. Единственная возможность с полным правом назвать Донхёка своим — какая ирония!

Спустя несколько секунд этой игры в гляделки и потока ругательств в их адрес мужчина все же уходит, а Донхёк следует за ним в гримерку.

— Что на тебя нашло? — он изумленно округляет глаза. Ренджун лишь фыркает: он ведь даже был не слишком груб.

— Какая разница, — отмахивается он, — как человеку, дорабатывающему свои последние дни, мне терять точно нечего. Собирайся, — и, прежде, чем Донхёк успевает что-то ответить, добавляет: — Надеюсь, больше ты не будешь спорить с тем, чтобы я довёз тебя до дома?

Донхёк не спорит — привычно садится рядом, закинув сумку с вещами на заднее сиденье, и защёлкивает ремень. Они никогда не разговаривают в дороге, но сегодня молчание кажется Ренджуну особенно напряженным. И интуиция его не подводит: Донхёк поворачивается к нему сразу, стоит только припарковаться у его дома.

— Если ты злишься на меня... — неловко теребит он рукава куртки, и Ренджун непонимающе хмурится. — Извини.

— Что? За что ты извиняешься?

— За поцелуй, — Ренджун может поклясться, что уши Донхёка предательски краснеют. И ему бы действительно злиться, но он только умиляется подобной реакции. — Мне не стоило этого делать без твоего разрешения.

Ренджун отворачивается. Воспоминания о произошедшем сладко-горькие, с тоскливым послевкусием, и Ренджун не знает, откуда оно взялось, если сам поцелуй был до головокружения сладким.

— Можно подумать, я смог бы тебе отказать, — фыркает он. — Но. Это не значит, что мне нужны твои подачки.

Краем глаза он видит, как Донхёк хмурится и закусывает губу, желая что-то сказать. Ренджун ждет.

— Вот именно поэтому я это и говорю, — наконец поясняет он. — Не хочу, чтобы между нами была недосказанность. Не пойми меня неправильно, но я не ищу сейчас отношений.

— Потому что...

— Потому что как, по-твоему, это будет выглядеть со стороны? — перебивает Донхёк. — Что я прыгаю из постели в постель? Конечно, фактически так и есть, — он кривит в усмешке губы, — но это несправедливо по отношению к тебе.

Ренджун переваривает услышанное — долго, пытаясь осознать, что Донхёк, оказывается, думал об этом. Рассматривал возможность встречаться с ним, а не забыл, как смешную глупость, сразу же после его признания. Но Донхёк правда об этом думал — и оказался намного более рассудительным.

— Я понимаю, — наконец выдыхает Ренджун, — я и не предлагал. И злился вовсе не на тебя. На себя скорее. За то, что все испортил.

— Испортил ты разве что мои рабочие планы, — ворчит Донхёк. — Я не буду искать другой клуб или другого менеджера. Так что либо мы вдвоём остаёмся, либо вдвоём уходим. И я ни на что не намекаю, но мне сейчас правда нужны деньги.

Донхёк довольно щурит хитрые глаза, и Ренджун не знает, какие слова найти, как его убедить. Как себя убедить в том, что нужно поступить так, как поступать совсем не хочется.

— Но...

— Я хочу, чтобы это был ты.

Вот так просто. У Ренджуна мурашки по спине от этой спокойной уверенности и слабой улыбки на губах Донхёка. Разве может все действительно быть так просто? Ренджун нервно смеётся и как можно незаметнее шмыгает носом.

— Что я говорил тебе о том, что твоя личная жизнь слишком влияет на твою работу?

— Ммм... — Донхёк наигранно-задумчиво стучит пальцами по подбородку и отстегивает ремень безопасности. — Я скажу, что у меня самый лучший менеджер, который все уладит.

Ренджун глотает возражения вместе с судорожным вдохом, когда Донхёк тянется к нему второй раз за вечер. От чужой ладони на щеке по всему телу расходится жар, и все, что Ренджун может — ответить на поцелуй. Болезненно нежный, не дающий ровным счетом никаких обещаний, но самый правильный в его жизни. После него, как и после ухода Донхёка, остаются только глупые бабочки в животе и отчего-то мокрые ресницы.

***  
Ренджун не возражает, когда они говорят всем, что просто друзья. Даже Ченлэ с Яняном, вечно сующим свои любопытные носы в совершенно не своё дело. Даже Тэён-хёну, с которым Ренджун знакомится случайно: когда Донхёк просит заехать за ним и подбросить до клуба. В небольшой танцевальной студии он подрабатывает администратором в утреннюю смену и иногда занимается сам — когда находится время по выходным. Тэён старше их обоих на пять лет, но на хёна совсем не похож — разве что внимательным изучающим взглядом, когда встречает его на входе.

— Если ты за Донхёком, то он сейчас придёт, можешь присесть пока.

— Спасибо, — неловко благодарит Ренджун, хотя на самом деле очень хочется написать Донхёку, что он подождёт в машине.

Но вместо этого он тайком рассматривает Тэёна — единственного человека, который знает Донхёка совершенно не таким, каким знает его он сам: улыбчивым, вежливым, беззаботным. У Донхёка будто действительно два состояния: дневное и ночное, и Ренджун постепенно открывает для себя незнакомого ему прежде дневного Донхёка. Который забавно ругается, коверкая слова, когда опаздывает на пары. Играет с детьми, когда они приходят в студию слишком рано до начала занятий. Который садится к нему в машину с ещё не сошедшей с лица довольной улыбкой и оставляет на щеке легкий поцелуй. Ренджуну кажется, что рядом с таким Донхёком ему и самому становится легче: все заботы и плохое настроение отходят на второй план. Но Донхёк потрясающий актёр, и со сменой декораций меняется и человек, которого Ренджун видит перед собой. Он никогда не мешает ему настраиваться в дороге на выступление, только молча наблюдает почти незаметную глазу метаморфозу. И уж точно никогда в жизни он не признается в том, как сладко у него все сжимается внутри, когда день в глазах Донхёка сменяется ночью. Как бы сильно из него ни старались вытянуть это признание.

— Ты ведь тогда так и не ответил. Почему ты никогда не смотришь мои выступления?

Донхёк сидит к нему спиной и изучает своё отражение в зеркале, но Ренджун все равно замечает украдкой брошенный на него любопытный взгляд.

— А ты как думаешь? — неужели Донхёк правда не понимает? Или хочет, чтобы он сказал это вслух? — Я же все-таки не железный.

— Ммм... — максимально равнодушно тянет тот в ответ и поворачивается к нему. — Помоги мне тогда с макияжем. У меня не получаются такие аккуратные стрелки, как у тебя.

Сначала Ренджун не чувствует подвоха — вооружается коричневым карандашом и наклоняется к чужому лицу. Он даже успевает закончить с одним глазом до того, как Донхёку надоедает сидеть просто так.

— Ли Донхёк, — шипит Ренджун сквозь зубы, когда тёплые пальцы касаются кожи под его футболкой, — ты теряешь совесть.

— А ты теряешь выдержку, — хмыкает Донхёк, по-прежнему не открывая глаз. — И время. Так что не отвлекайся, пожалуйста.

Ренджун сжимает зубы, заканчивая макияж, и мысленно озвучивает пару ласковых. На губах Донхёка до сих пор играет легкая ухмылка, и Ренджуну очень хочется стереть это самодовольное выражение с его лица.

— Подними чуть голову, — командует он, — мне неудобно.

Донхёк беспрекословно слушается, но уже в следующую секунду изумленно вскрикивает и распахивает глаза, прижимая руку к шее, на которой слева, за ухом теперь виднеется едва заметный след укуса.

— Ты... ты что делаешь?

— Проверяю выдержку, — хмыкает Ренджун. — И не думаю, что ей что-то грозит.

Чертят в глазах напротив он замечает слишком поздно: вот губы Донхёка изгибаются в легкой усмешке, а вот он уже чувствует эти губы на своих. Только в этот раз Донхёк целует иначе: напористо и сразу глубоко, притягивая за затылок ближе к себе — Ренджун практически падает на него, не удержавшись на и без того ослабевших ногах. Голова отключается почти сразу: думать о чём-то, когда он чувствует Донхёка практически всем телом, от губ и языка до разведённых ног, не выходит совершенно. С невесомыми тёплыми поцелуями нет ничего общего: вместо приятного тепла по телу разливается жар. Ренджун цепляется за плечи Донхёка, сминая в пальцах аккуратно выглаженную рубашку, и наконец находит в себе силы с тихим стоном отстраниться.

— Я сейчас иду умываться, — не открывая глаз, произносит он дрожащим голосом, — и чтобы, когда я вернулся, ты был уже на сцене.

Выдержка действительно летит ко всем чертям. Вопрос только, чья именно.

Ренджун не уверен, куда идут их отношения — они движутся по какой-то своей, им самим непонятной траектории. Они с Донхёком не друзья, не любовники и уж тем более не просто коллеги, но сев как-то вечером на кухне и серьезно поговорив с самим собой, Ренджун решает, что это не так уж и плохо. Не у всего в мире должно быть название на известных людям языках, но это не значит, что от этого мир становится менее реальным. А они с Донхёком реальны — это единственное, в чем Ренджун не сомневается. И неважно, изучает ли он в зеркало собственные припухшие от поцелуев губы, встречает Донхёка после занятий или заносит ему на работу телефон, который накануне оказался забыт в бардачке машины. Тэён-хён улыбается ему приветливо и уже привычно, когда видит на пороге студии, и Ренджун машет в ответ, оглядываясь в поисках Донхёка.

— Если ты ищешь своего «друга», — делает Тэён ударение на последнем слове, — то он, кажется, где-то в зале. 

Он кивает себе за спину, а Ренджун бросает на него укоризненно-смущенный взгляд.

— Хён.

— Иди, иди, — отмахивается от него Тэён.

— Да мне, собственно, только телефон передать... Я могу оста-

Он не договаривает: Донхёк выглядывает в коридор как раз в тот момент, когда он собирается молча оставить мобильник на ресепшене и уйти.

— Ренджун? — удивлённо хлопает он ресницами. — Ты чего не предупредил, что зайдёшь?

— Как бы я это сделал, идиот? — закатывает глаза Ренджун и трясёт зажатым в руке телефоном. — Телепатией?

— О! Так и знал, что забыл его у тебя, — восторженно восклицает Донхёк, прижимая мобильник к сердцу.

Ренджун фыркает и закатывает глаза, снова, потому что никаких сил на этого человека уже не хватает. Но раздражаться по-настоящему у него все равно не выходит, особенно когда Донхёк, прежде чем убежать обратно к работе, вскользь мажет губами по щеке в знак благодарности.

Ренджун уверен, что насмешливый взгляд Тэён-хёна, когда он выходит из студии, ему не кажется.

***  
Это может продолжаться бесконечно долго, понимает Ренджун: их дружба, его собственная мешанина чувств из нежности, желания и заботы. Бесконечно — до тех пор, пока Донхёк не встретит человека, которого сможет полюбить и к отношениям с которым почувствует себя готовым. Пока промежуточный этап в его, Ренджуна, лице не окажется пройденным.

Он думает об этом уже не в первый раз, но вот так, из зала наблюдая за соблазнительными движениями Донхёка на сцене и кутаясь в его же спортивную кофту, — похолодало на улице как-то слишком резко и сильно — это особенно не весело.

В гримерку Ренджун возвращается за пять минут до конца выступления — сложить их вещи и найти Донхёку бутылку воды, о которой он забыл. Он слышит, как хлопает дверь, но тишина не кажется ему странной: они часто собираются молча. Она не кажется ему странной ровно до того момента, пока он не чувствует горячие ладони на своей талии, а в плечо не упирается острый подбородок.

— Я хотел бы снять вашего артиста на ночь. Сколько это будет стоить?

— Извините, — Ренджун против собственной воли улыбается от щекотного поцелуя за ухом, — но мой артист уходит из этого клуба только со мной.

— Ммм... — наигранно тянет Донхёк, — разве у вас есть все права на него?

Ренджуна будто обдаёт ледяной водой: внутри все замирает и горит от холода одновременно. Не слишком ли это жестоко — задавать ему вопрос, ответ на который и без того очевиден. Он передергивает плечами, пытаясь уйти от чужих прикосновений («на которые он не имеет прав», — напоминает себе Ренджун), но всё же находит в себе силы ответить.

— Нет.

Донхёк, явно почувствовав его напряжение, не даёт вывернуться, прижимая ближе к себе — очень вовремя, потому что в следующую секунду Ренджун перестаёт доверять собственным ногам.

— А я хотел бы, чтобы были.

Он все же разворачивается и заглядывает Донхёку в лицо. Он сам не знает, что ожидает увидеть, но в слегка нахмуренных бровях, закушенной губе и порозовевших скулах видит только неприкрытое волнение. Ренджун заставляет себя расслабиться и, протянув руку, разглаживает складочку на лбу Донхёка.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? Просто, — поясняет он, — я хочу услышать это, чтобы быть уверенным, что понял тебя правильно, а не надумал себе... чего не следует.

Сердце бьется часто-часто и где-то в горле, а голос предательски подводит. Он столько раз представлял себе подобный разговор, что сейчас это кажется плодом фантазии, не более того. Только на этот раз привычный сценарий рассыпается отдельными буквами, складывающимися заново на последней странице в неуверенное «Happy End». И в слова, которые Ренджун никогда не надеялся услышать.

— Хотел бы, чтобы мы нормально встречались.

— В нашем случае это скорее будет «ненормально», — смеётся Ренджун. От счастья и облегчения становится так легко-легко и хочется говорить глупости. Хотя кое-что серьёзное Ренджун всё же успевает сказать.

— Я согласен.


End file.
